rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Race Queen Season 9 (Queens Vs Kings)
The nine season of Drag Race Queen began airing on August, 2018, with cast members announced July 28th, 2018.This season will be battle of queens and kings. The winner of season four headlined Logo's Drag Race Tour featuring Absolut Vodka, won a one-of-a-kind trip, a lifetime supply of NYX Cosmetics, a cash prize of $100,000, and the title of "America's Next Drag Superstar". In the season finale, Sagittaria was crowned the season's winner, beating runner-up Guava Taylor & Impulse. while Plasma was awarded this season's Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won'' Drag Race Queen.'' :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant competed in a four-person final lip-sync against all remaining contestants and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with two other contestants. :█ The contestant was the best in the category and won the challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best in the category, but did not win the challenge. :█ The contestant was weak in the category, but was not in the bottom 2. :█ The contestant won immunity for their team and did not have to participate in the main challenge. :█ The contestant was part of the immunity team. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Miss Congeniality. Episodes Episode 1: "Miss & Mister Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent" * Guest Judge: Nicholas424 * Mini-Challenge: Present Fall and Spring looks on the runway * Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Sagittaria * '''Main Challenge: Compete in a pageant of two categories, 'Where are you from?' and 'Favorite RuPaul Look' * Miss & Mister Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent: Victor Petrov & Cindy Moan Episode 2: ''RuVerdale: Part 2'' * Guest Judges: FalcoLombardi99, Cole Sprouse & Lili Reinhart * Immunity-Challenge: Perform in screen tests for Ru's provocative new RuPaul's Chocolate Bar campaign. * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Impulse * Main Challenge: Perform in a parody movie sequel of Riverdale * Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Runway Theme: Movie Premiere Realness * Bottom Two: Hearty the Homosexual & Sakura Meiling * Lip Sync Song: 'Tension' by Fergie * Eliminated: Hearty the Homosexual Episode 3: ''Times of Fashion: Part 2'' * Guest Judge: Ariana Grande & Kaiko Rimen * Immunity-Challenge: Commentate whatever the host of the show is doing and whoever gives the most funniest commentation wins! * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Plasma * Main Challenge: Create look of the era inspired by certain time periods. * Challenge Winner: Impulse * Bottom Two: Guava Taylor & Takeshi Jordan * Lip Sync Song: 'I'm a Mess' by Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Takeshi Jordan Episode 4: ''Scary-Faaaaashion Ball'' * Guest Judge: Viper & Melissa Maestro * Immunity-Challenge: Decorate regular bras using rhinestones * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Scary-Faaaaashion Eleganza Extravaganza, Horror Realness & Funeral Couture * Challenge Winner: Laura Maestro * Bottom Two: Cindy Moan & Sakura Meiling * Lip Sync Song: 'Vogue'' ''by Madonna * '''Eliminated: Sakura Meiling Episode 5: ''The Unauthorized Rusical'' * Gues Judges: Chanel #2 & Chanel Oberlin * Immunity-Challenge: Slap It Up * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Adam Leman * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by Lana Del Rey. * Challenge Winner(s): Cindy Moan & Plasma * Runway Theme: Barbie Girl Realness * Bottom Two: Crazy Sally & Kitsune Miyo * Lip-Sync Song: 'Ride'' ''by Lana Del Rey * '''Eliminated: Kitsune Miyo Episode 6: "League Of Power!" * Guest Judge: MisterRoninSushi * Immunity-Challenge: Photo shoot while getting paper thrown at you * Immunity-Challenge Winner: Cindy Moan * Main Challenge: Turn your queen into a superhero or supervillain and come up with a sidekick for them. Your superhero/villain and sidekicks must have names. * Challenge Winner: Robin Giovanna * Bottom Two: Adam Leman & Joey Del Reo * Lip-Sync Song: 'This Is What You Came For'' ''by Calvin Harris ft. Rihanna * '''Eliminated: Joey Del Reo Episode 7: "She Done Already Done Brought It On" * Guest Judge: Jeffree Star * Mini-Challenge: Sitting on a Secret * Mini-Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: Perform in a cheer battle * Challenge Winner: Laura Maestro * Runway Theme: White party * Bottom Two: Adam Leman & Crazy Sally * Lip-Sync Song: "Love Shack" by The B-52's * Eliminated: Adam Leman & Crazy Sally Episode 8: ''Comedy Queens & Kings'' * Guest Judge: Bob the Drag Queen & Miz Cracker * Mini Challenge: Reading Is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy * Runway Theme: Modern Eleganza Extravaganza * Challenge Winner: Guava Taylor * Bottom Two: Robin Giovanna & Xumar B. * Lip Sync Song: 'Barbie Tingz'' ''by Nicki Minaj * '''Eliminated: Xumar B. Episode 9: ''Supermodels Snatch Game'' * Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Mini-Challenge: Create stunning headpieces from garbage * Mini-Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Wigs on Wigs on Wigs * Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Bottom Two: Cindy Moan & Impulse * Lip-Sync Song: 'Greedy'' '' by Ariana Grande * '''Eliminated: Cindy Moan Episode 10: ''Drag Queens of the Past, Present & Future'' * Guest Judge: Manny Mua * Mini-Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Main Challenge: Walk the runway in 3 looks. Drag Queens of the past, present, and future with the future look being made entirely out of scratch * Main Challenge Winner: Plasma & Guava Taylor * Bottom Two: Robin Giovanna & Victor Petrov * Lip-Sync Song: 'Don't Cha'' ''by Pussycan Dolls * '''Eliminated: Robin Giovanna Episode 11: "Roller Ru Derby" * Guest Judges: Teala Dunn & Nikita Dragun * Mini-Challenge: Casting Call for "American". * Mini-Challenge Winners: Guava Taylor & Sagittaria * Mini-Challenge Prize: Team Captains * Main Challenge: Perform in a lip-sync number in roller skates. * Runway Theme: RuHollywood Divas * Challenge Winner: Sagittaria * Bottom Two: Plasma & Victor Petrov * Lip-Sync Song: 'Lovergirl by Teena Marie * Eliminated: Victor Petrov Episode 12: "Tuck-Tanic" * Guest Judges: Leonardo DiCaprio * Mini-Challenge: Create boats that represent your drag style * Mini-Challenge Winner: ' Guava Taylor * '''Mini Challenge Prize: ' Assign the roles * '''Main Challenge: Act in a faux dramatic version of Titaninc. * Main Challenge Winner: ''' Impulse * '''Bottom Two: Plasma & Laura Maestro * Lip-Sync Song: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion * Eliminated: Plasma Episode 13: ''Sexy Drag Queens'' * Main Challenge: Create a rap verse for the remix of 'Sexy Drag Queen' by RuPaul and perform it live in front of the judges * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Lip Sync Song: 'Jealous Of My Boogie' by RuPaul * Top 3: ' Sagittaria, Impulse & Guava Taylor * '''Eliminated: ' Laura Maestro ''Episode 14: The Grand Finale'' * '''Miss Congeniality: Plasma * Runner-Ups: Guava Taylor & Impulse * Winner of Drag Race Queen Season 9: Sagittaria Category:DRQ Category:Khonarh Category:Drag Race Queen Category:Queens Vs Kings Category:Seasons Category:S9 Category:Season 9 Category:Khonarh's Shows